Microelectronic manufacturing techniques have led to the miniaturization of numerous devices. Mobile phones, personal digital assistant devices, and digital cameras are very common examples of the miniaturization trend.
One device that has not seen the advantage of microelectronic manufacturing techniques is the printer. Commercially available printers are large compared to many of the devices they could support. For instance, it is impractical to carry a color printer for the purpose of instantly printing photographs taken with known compact digital cameras.
A compact printhead has been described in co-pending United States Patent Applications filed simultaneously to the present application and hereby incorporated by cross reference:
USSNDocket No.Title09/575,152,MJ62Fluidic seal for an ink jet nozzle assemblynow U.S. Pat.No. 701801609/575,141,IJ52Ink jet printhead having a moving nozzlenow U.S. Pat.with an externally arranged actuatorNo. 642813309/575,125,IJM52Method of manufacture of an ink jetnow U.S. Pat.printhead having a moving nozzle with anNo. 6526658externally arranged actuator09/575,176,MJ63Ink jet printhead nozzle arraynow U.S. Pat.No. 632841709/575,147,MJ58Nozzle guard for an ink jet printheadnow U.S. Pat.No. 6390591
Some cameras have self-timers that allow a user time to move into frame before a photo is taken. Self-timers are only useful for capturing a single image. Some cameras also have the facility for taking multiple frames but this generally requires the user to maintain pressure on a ‘take’ button. In any event, the timers are built in to the camera and have fixed functionality.